custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Stelt
Stelt was a large landmass in the northern region of the Matoran Universe, home to the Rekridor and Jeokren species. History The island of Stelt was originally created by the Great Beings and intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. While the landmass' specific purpose remains unclear, it can be presumed beyond reasonable doubt that it was intended as a transport hub, with a prominent ship-building industry laying its foundations along the island's coasts. With a number of maritime ventures launching across the Steltian dome, a fledgling Fader Bull population was inseminated into the island's ecosystem by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Fascinated by the Rahi and its uniquely evasive Teleportation capabilities, many of the native Rekridor took to hunting the species, transforming the unsustainable Fader Bull hunting into a favorite pastime amongst their elite whilst keeping the Rahi's numbers in check. With gradual expansion and development of the various coastal settlements taking place during the rise of the League of Six Kingdoms, Stelt was notably seized by Barraki Mantax 80,000 years ago, who was known to have marched his army through the region and established several strongholds. Under Mantax's occupation, Stelt's infrastructure was consolidated and the island underwent a process of rapid urbanization in the hopes that it would one day compete with Metru Nui. Following the downfall of the regime, the Steltians continued to develop and advance, eventually becoming an island-wide port operated as a series of feudal clans. Some time later, Stelt became a target of extensive Dark Hunter activity, with no resident Toa population and the locals incapable of defending themselves against the superior might of raiding parties. As such, many Steltian properties were plundered for their riches and local businesses were devastated. In the years after the Great Disruption, the citizens of Stelt would come to entertain a complicated relationship with Mata Nui and the Toa charged with carrying out his will. While the Matoran heralded Toa as champions of justice and liberty, many Steltians grew jealous of the affection these peace-keepers were afforded. With no designated law enforcement, the will of the Toa became disenfranchised with the will of the citizenry, prompting Stelt to descend into a lawless island synonymous with illicit activities. In the aftermath of the Great Disruption, an unnamed Makuta was assigned to patrol Stelt, keeping a watchful eye on the inhabitants for several years until he settled into his own affairs. Turning one of his competitors over to the Makuta of Stelt for voluntary experimentation, Sidorak was able to secure favor from the Makuta whilst simultaneously tricking Voporak into a life forever-changed by his mutations. This period also saw a rise in prominence of the Steltian Black Market, with a criminal culture spawning a number of mercenaries, most notably the renegade Zeverek known as Skorr. With Steltian Predator Rifles entering into circulation, the Rekridor species began to assert themselves in a new Steltian hierarchy, superimposing themselves at the top whilst subjugating all other species beneath them. At an unknown point in the history of the Matoran Universe, Makuta Gorast was known to have visited Stelt and been denied entry to a building by Krekka, a Jeokren sentry. This exchange would notably cost Krekka one of his eyes. Following the creation of the Visorak species, the Rahi were released on a sparsely populated island in the Eastern Isles by Makuta Chirox. With only a handful of the natives surviving the experience, a number of Virakan refugees were known to have made their way to Stelt, Tobduk among their number. On the eve of the Great Cataclysm, Stelt was constantly on the brink of anarchy with little to no governing figures beyond the feuding Rekridor clans. As such, the island became synonymous with illicit activities operating behind the harbor front. Many vulnerable refugees persecuted by both the Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta were known to have traveled through Stelt during this time, seeking shelter and escape from their home islands. In the weeks before the Destiny War, the Order of Mata Nui created a covert strike team of expendable prisoners. Led by Brutaka and nicknamed the Federation of Fear, this strike team was sent to Stelt to acquire a vessel. Counting Roodaka among their number, the Federation of Fear was able to subtly use the Vortixx as bait in order to broker an exchange before double-crossing the natives and stealing a boat. Shortly afterwards, a Ko-Matoran named Mazeka traveled to Stelt in search of a rogue Nynah Ghost, who had collaborated with Vultraz to construct an aerial vehicle. After interrogating the Fe-Matoran in a Steltian inn, Mazeka broke the Matoran's Kanohi and set off for the Universe Core on his Swamp Strider. Freed from his prison on Artidax by the Federation of Fear, Makuta Miserix, the exiled original leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, notably traveled to Stelt in search of the island's Makuta. Locating the Makuta's dwelling, Miserix was known to have devastated large regions of land before absorbing his target in a Shadow Hand. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent Rahkshi to the island of Stelt to prevent the natives from assisting any other rebellions. However, the Steltians managed to mount a defense force and keep the Rahkshi largely at bay. With the island's black market thriving during this period, Stelt became the staging ground for a powerful resistance force led by the Toa Nuva, who retreated to the island after Metru Nui fell. Following the fall of Daxia, the Order of Mata Nui also relocated its remaining commanders to Stelt, with Trinuma notably coordinating relocation efforts. Despite the best efforts of the Toa and Order of Mata Nui, however, Stelt eventually fell before the Rahkshi, and was conquered by Teridax. Stelt was heavily damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Steltians evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Landscape Scuttleyard Stelt's eastern coast was punctuated with a number of ship-breaking sites, which amalgamated to form the Steltian Scuttleyard, a place where vessels long past their prime were taken to be disassembled. It was here, in the Scuttleyard, that members of the Jeokren species were employed to cut up vessels, salvaging the remains of their engines, accommodations, weapons and furnishings to be sold on to a myriad of Rekridor merchants in the ports. Lowtown Located along the western coast of the island and notably at a lower altitude than the rest of the island, Lowtown is the area of coast in which the majority of the laboring masses reside. Often prone to flooding, this region was situated on toxic, chemical-rich foreshores of mud, and spiked with shards of residue from the ancient dumping site of early Steltian shipbuilding, Society The seat of government was traditionally ruled from the most affluent of the Rekridor clans. After a succession of brief sovereigns meeting early ends in assassination attempts, the various clans of Stelt came to abolish all traces of sovereignty and instead form a democratic wing of government in the form of the Steltian Council. With each clan electing a representative into the Council, all major infrastructure decisions were deferred to the interests of Steltian bureaucracy. As a result, little change was effected and the Rekridor clans were permitted to continue their various trading and ship-building enterprises. The capital city, which shared the island’s name, laid claim to the most luxurious and expensive inns known to the Matoran Universe. At the same time, however, Stelt possessed one of the most severe pockets of poverty in the Great Spirit Robot, with distinct economic polarization between the affluent Rekridor masses in the center of the landmass and the laboring classes typically residing along the coastlines. Fascinated by displays of physical prowess, the inhabitants of Stelt frequently engaged in gladiatorial arena matches, which was considered affordable entertainment for the warmongering masses. Known Inhabitants *Sidorak - Formerly; Deceased *Voporak - Formerly *Krekka - Formerly; Deceased *Makuta of Stelt - Deceased *Toa Barionk *Skorr *Jekart Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Steltian